Come Home
by Katherine Janise
Summary: He says he's accessible, transparent. But is Erich Blunt, CEO of Applsn, really who he is? Or maybe just maybe he belongs in another world.


**Revised 7/27/14**

* * *

Erich Blunt observed his newfound company through the ink covered glass. People hustled about, determined to finish their tasks as the day came to an end. Susan, gave him sultry looks, giving Erich the impression that she didn't want to go home alone tonight.

Too bad for Erich though. He had a meeting with a certain someone and there was no way he could miss it. Even if it meant that he would have no satisfaction for the night.

"Mr. Blunt?' It was Warren Daniels, Erich Blunt's famed attorney, never lost a case even in college. Though not worth spending money on him. A Blunt could handle his own. 'It's time to go. Your plane leaves in an hour."

Sighing, Erich followed him out the glass and out of the company.

"Suits... They don't get," Erich said, sitting on his bed, wonder why on Earth couldn't those… people get it. Why couldn't they understand that the company is all he has? Why couldn't they just listen to him for once? Isn't that what he paid them to do? Listen? Follow instructions? All they seemed to do is want more and more money.

Cindy entered the room, she was quiet, but Erich knew. "No, they don't." She stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him. But that wasn't what he needed. Erich didn't need comfort right now, he needed advice, a plan, and only one person could give it to him. One person that was gone for good.

"They're not like you." Cindy sat down next to him and gave him a charming smile. He knew exactly what she wanted, a night filled with lots activities, including some very expensive gifts. Even she wanted something from him.

"You're special." She tried again in an attempt to make him feel better, casually draping her arm over him and making shapes against his shoulder. Erich smiled at the ridiculous attempt to feel special. He was special and no one needed to remind him of that.

"Hey." Erich whispered, leaning on the other blondes shoulder. He mumbled a few words that he knew would make her blush.

"And crazy," she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, well if I wasn't crazy think I'd go insane." Suddenly, Cindy's lips were on his. It wasn't right. It was ugly. Erich placed his hand on Cindy's neck and squeezed, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her want to leave, all while kissing her.

"Hey. Erich." Cindy whispered," Not now silly I have to go to work!"

A look of fear crossed her face as she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her so that he could have some alone time.

"What a show." A voice spoke from behind him. It was female.

Annoyed that no one seemed to be able to leave him alone the blonde shouted," Can no one leave me alone in this place?"

"Obviously, they can't."

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of Blunt, causing him to jump back onto his bed. Calming his wits, he looked closer at the figure. She was wearing an obsidian cloak with a hood covering her head. The light caused shadows upon her, making it impossible to see her face.

"Who the Hell are you?" The blonde questioned. Slowly, he moved to the bedside drawer, hoping that the stranger wouldn't notice.

"I think the question is; who are you? Isn't it Mr. Blunt?" The stranger replied as she leaned on the wall, crossing her arms over slim body.

"No, it isn't. Now get out."

"I don't think I will." The voice was definitely female now and it was… British?

"Who the Hell are you?" The blonde shouted.

"Now, now, Mr. Blunt; which one is it? Stay? Or go?"

"Well, tell me your name and then go." Erich said, frustrated. He tried to move towards the drawer again, but this time the stranger noticed. He stopped moving.

"If you're trying to fire me, it won't work." She said, smugly.

"Then-then-"

"You've done a great job on your company Mr. Blunt. It's such a wonder on how fast your company's succeeded. I mean there are only two ways that a man could get to the top so fast- minus his intelligence of course."

"Now, wait a minute-"

"Oh, please Mr. Blunt, we don't need to lie to each other," the stranger said, walking closer to him, forcing the blonde to back away until he hit headboard. "Just this once, okay? Besides, the doors closed and no one can hear us."

Nothing-that's what came out of the blonde's mouth, but after a long moment of silence he slowly nodded.

"Good," the stranger said, sounding pleased. Erich could imagine her smiling under the hood of hers. "Did you know that their was once a man named Erik? Except he didn't spell his name like yours, but instead he spelt it E-R-I-K."

"I hardly know what you're talking about," Erich said, his brain shutting down.

Ignoring him, the stranger continued,"Of course, he wasn't a normal man." She paused staring at him, a long and lengthy stare. "He was a dragon slayer."

"How does this have to do with anything?"

The light seemed to bounce around the room and land right on the strangers mouth. Plush lips formed into a small smile.

"Dragons, you were named after one weren't you?"

A pregnant pause fell over the room.

"But it wasn't the name that led me towards you. It was how quickly you rose into power. As I said before there, are only two ways a man like you could stand here today; bribe your way to the top, or blackmail. But we both know that you have no blackmail here, especially here. So there could only be one way; bribe. But then again you come from a poor family so there's no way you could get money from them. Then there's always that other option where power comes with a wave," she waved her hands to add dramatics,"and a few words."

"And then, there's your attitude. You're ruthless and terrible to your employees, I hear, and such a ladies man."

"Now, hold on-" Erich tried to protest, but the stranger looked at him. Though he couldn't see her face, it was almost as though he could feel the anger and resentment in her stare.

She leaned closer, freezing Erich Blunt from all movement.

"You wanted to keep some part of your past but you couldn't keep something that came from the other world because it was too easily tracked; you wouldn't be able to leave and disappear. So you took the view master, to remind you of a life that was perfect; but obviously not perfect enough for you now. Than, your name; you took a new one because latin and constellations are weird here in America. So you did Erik because he had a relation to dragons. However, spelling it E-R-I-K was too simple; so you changed it up a bit. And Blunt! Common last name, but also not so common to where it's used everywhere."

Erich didn't move. He didn't even speak, just listened to the stranger. Wondering who in the world she was and how he found him.

"You look so much like-you; even when you've changed. A simple dye job could change the color in your hair. Your arms, they aren't covered, but makeup can cover-up the Dark Mark." Erich flinched, unintentionally," But the magic in our bodies makes it very hard for long-term color-changing in your eyes. Which is why you always have to have change your contacts every two hours, otherwise- well that happens."

Slowly, Erich's eyes changed color. They went from an ocean blue to an alluring silver that's had many depths underneath.

The stranger put her hand out almost as if to touch him, but pulled away at the last second and held her arms as if to cradle herself. Looking at the ground she spoke softly," You always did have the prettiest eyes."

"Who are you?" Erich whispered, staring at the figure unable to look away.

Silence filled the room once more, until the stranger stood up straight and lifted her hood off of her face. Brown curly hair, plush mouth and very, very beautiful brown eyes filled Erich's sight. He knew her, he would know her anywhere.

"Hermione." He whispered in disbelief.

"Hello." With that he felt a tug in his abdomen. A tug that he thought he would never feel again. The tug of Apparation.


End file.
